


Darkness Held Him Like A Blanket

by ForTheFandom



Category: BTOB, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Bleeding, Just a little tho, Kinda sad?, M/M, One Shot, Psychological, idk - Freeform, not really tho at all, sort of one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunkwang's got a lot of trouble being in such a confined space and Minhyuk has no self-control. But that's only when they're apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Held Him Like A Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> OK! I'm planning to make each chapter a different pairing (from many different groups)! I'm also trying to make them all end a little happily.  
> All the groups I will be writing about live in the same building and they all have one thing in common: they all have serious issues! ! ! Also soul mate stuff but that's sorta implied!

As Eunkwang walks through the hallway ridden with shadows of death, he finds it hard to bend his toes. As always he stares at the complex stream of colours leading his way to his dorm room. He thinks to himself “shouldn’t carpets be uninteresting, to remind people to look at where they’re going?”

A voice from behind him says that maybe it’s reminding people to let fate take them.

He sort of disagrees but he gave up arguing with emptiness in the 5th grade, when the kids started to avoid him. He passes by Changsubs room and remembers how the kids avoided him too, except Changsub was only a little weird. He doesn’t stop but he knocks and yells at the door an I love you. Because when neither of them had friends, they had each other.

His knock echoes down the corridor just like the sound of his eyes moving around in his head.

Eunkwang takes a deep breath and tries not to pull on his hair; it’s getting so long and Eunkwang thinks it will eventually strangle him, because thats what happens when uncontrollable things happen.

Suddenly he can’t hear the rhythm of his footsteps anymore and it’s almost like now both his souls can’t touch the ground. The walls are caving in. A millimeter at a time but they’re coming. Eunkwang doesn’t wanna run because then it will follow him (which is what it’s already doing except he’s not running). It smells of citrus and when he opens his eyes all he sees is blotches of white and hues of green and all of this at once is making him want to puke.

He’s looking down at the carpet as he is spiraling out of consciousness and he can’t help but think if this is what fate had in store for him all along.

 

The elevator door opens and Minhyuk and his grocery bag drop to the floor; all these strawberries look like stars soaking in all that wine.

Changsub is holding Eunkwang in his arms as he sleeps in his lap.

It is 6AM.

The sun is rising in rivets of pinks and yellows.

Water pools at the edge of Minhyuk’s eyes.

Mh: What happened this time?

Cs: He knocked on my door and when I opened it he was standing in the center of the hallway looking like he was shoved onto the C-Train.

Minhyuk rubs his hands fervently on his jeans, hoping the wine won’t stain his fingers and make it look like dried blood.They bring him inside and lay him down in Minhyuks bed.

He touches Eungkwangs cheek and thanks Changsub for helping him inside.

 

Minhyuk goes to the kitchen and washes all the strawberries. He likes watching the dirty red water twist down the drain. It makes him feel alive. It’s times like these where he needs to feel alive. Times when Eunkwang is out cold and nobody is around to tell him not to run with scissors.

So he runs with scissors. The sharp kind. The kind Eunkwang doesn’t know he has. And he imagines falling, and puncturing his kidney, and all the blood that would pool in his hands. And he imagines running into a table and piercing his lung and all the blood he would cough and eventually choke on.

It makes his heart race.

Their flat isn’t big, but he makes use of its frequent turns. He makes a left at the bathroom and enters his own room, where Eunkwang is asleep in his bed.

Eunkwang, Minhyuk thinks, looks beautiful sleeping: when he's resting. He looks so beautiful that Minhyuk puts the scissors down, inside the plant pot, outside his window; Minhyuk goes to sit at his vanity dresser and pulls open a beaten up drawer. Inside is a lip paintbrush applier and red lip tar. Minhyuk pops off the surprisingly clean cap and dips the brush inside the goop and stirs. He thinks of his hands as not his own and hums a song his mother used to sing him:

_Que sera, sera,_

_Whatever will be will be,_

_The future’s not ours to see,_

_Que sera, sera._

He closes the drawer and looks at himself in the mirror. What he sees is calming, in a way only Minhyuk and his mother will understand: A beautiful boy with blood lining his mouth.

It was his mother’s way of calming down when she felt unsupervised. She found that giving oneself the illusion of internal bleeding will feed ones urge to bleed quite fine for a few hours (before one starts to crave the pain).

 

Eunkwang tosses his head and Minhyuk climbs next to him in bed. He kisses up and down Eunkwangs neck, leaving red stained kiss marks everywhere that will eventually smudge on his sheets.

 

Eunkwang opens his eyes to find himself wrapped in Minhyuks arms and he begins to cry.

Ek: I’m sorry,

He explains, with salty streaks wetting Minhyuks hands.

Ek: I don’t remember getting up or even leaving the bed,

At this point he has buried his head in Minhyuks shoulder and is balling Minhyuks shirt in his hands.

Ek: All of a sudden the walls were closing and I-

Minhyuk rubs hands all over Eunkwangs back and runs his hand through Eunkwangs hair and coos softly in Eunkwangs ear.

Minhyuk holds Eunkwang gently under the covers and turns his around to face him.

Mh: Sometimes we fall and we have to get up before somebody notices.

Eunkwang looks as if he is going to cry again before Minhyuk has a chance to finish what he’s saying so he says it quick.

Mh: But you don’t have to.

He was looking at Minhyuk before, but now he’s really looking at Minhyuk. Now he can see the light in his eyes and how bright it is.

Mh: I’ll carry you, Eunkwang, or I’ll get on the ground with you. Either way, you won’t have to do it alone.

Eunkwang sniffles and wipes his face on Minhyuks shirt and burrows himself further into Minhyuk.

Ek: Thank you.

It’s barely audible through all that cotton but it was heard.

Mh: I love you.

Ek: I love you.

Minhyuk moves Eunkwangs face towards his and kisses him on the lips, gently and warm.

Mh: Now lets eat strawberries!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep! Me! Motivated!


End file.
